Inspection of various piping systems and pipelines for defects, cracks, corrosion, wear and the like is important for maintaining the integrity of such systems, and avoiding potentially catastrophic consequences from failure of pipes during use. In some applications the piping systems are used to transport hot and/or corrosive materials. Often such piping systems are provided with an exterior layer of insulation or the like, which prevents visual inspection of the piping system, and inhibits conventional inspection systems that require direct access to the pipes. In another example, piping systems for transporting petroleum products or the like over large distances often include a thick layer of polymeric insulation and an outer metal sheathing. Such piping systems are extremely difficult and costly to effectively monitor for wear, corrosion, damage and similar defects. Other piping systems are difficult to access for other reasons. For example, piping systems and risers associated with off-shore drilling, including for example steel catenary risers, are substantially located underwater, and therefore difficult and expensive to monitor. Such piping systems may also be coated or encased with a protective outer casing, for example a plastic or elastomeric outer jacket.
Conventional state of the art pipe inspection systems typically use insertable inspection probes, called inline inspection pigs that are inserted directly into the pipe and travel along the pipe. An inspection pig may be self-propelled, or may be carried through the pipe by the flow within the pipe.
Different technologies are used in inspection pigs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,218,102 to Nestleroth et al. discloses an inspection pig having three magnets that are in magnetic contact with the interior of the pipe wall, and relies on magnetic flux leakage detection from the pipeline wall to identify defects such as metal loss. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,503 to Bazarov et al. discloses an inspection pig that uses ultrasonic flaw detection. One obvious disadvantage of inspection pigs is that they require access to the interior of a pipe. For many pipe systems, accessing the pipe to insert the inspection pig can be problematic, as it typically requires shutting down the flow within the pipe, and some disassembly and/or use of an access port.
It would be advantageous to provide a pipe inspection apparatus that may be used for inspecting the condition of the pipe even when the pipe is not easily accessible and/or is covered with a protective covering.